Mina Aitela
by dark-mean-me
Summary: This is a story about the androids. Only Gero doesn't exist. So who created Seventeen and Eighteen, and why? It will become a K18 story, but you'll have to read to find everything out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm broke, I'm a student, I do not own Dragonball Z nor it's characters, this will count for every chapter.

A/N: Hello, it's me again. This is a new story, it's kinda a A/U kinda story. I won't tell to much, just that it will turn out to be a story about Eighteen and Krillin (and Seventeen off course) but Gero will not exist, nor will the destroyed future or anything, just wait and read.

**Mina Aitela**

**Prologue **

"Mr Yamoa, Mr Yamoa!" a panicked man ran trough a long hallway screaming, he stopped in front of a door and bursted in without knocking.

The room he entered was very simple, it was just an empty room with a desk in it. On the desk was a phone and some sheets of paper. No computers, no posters, no fancy reports, nothing proved that this room was the daily habitat of one of the most powerful men in the universe.

Behind the desk sat that man, his face couldn't be seen, it was hidden behind one of the papers.

The man that bursted in a few seconds ago gulped. Clearly he was a intimidated by the man behind the desk.

"Erm….Mr. Yamoa…..please sir…" he stammered.

"It's alright Kil, I already know it" Mr. Yamoa said from behind his piece of paper.

"But sir, why isn't the alarm on yet if you know it? Forgive me sir, I do not mean to question your decisions, but this thing it's…" Kil was unable to describe what this thing was as he was quickly cut of by Mr Yamoa.

"Kil use your head, we are on the most guarded place on this planet. Not even a bug can enter or exist here without being noticed. Plus these walls are solid metal, this place is not one to escape easily." Mr Yamoa seemed perfectly relaxed, but Kil still seemed like he was about to cry any second now.

"But sir, please, this thing is dangerous. I'm not scared that it escapes but I'm scared that it will hurt some of the people here. We are talking about the ultimate weapon that is on the loose here, we should thank all the gods that exist if it gets out of here without murdering anyone." Kil seemed desperate.

Now Yamoa stood up.

"Kil, this is my lifework, like you said, this is our ultimate weapon. Do you really think I will let it escape, I will rather sacrifice one of our unites if that means getting this creature back."

Kil seemed shocked.

Yamoa gave a small smile.

"But no worries. I don't think anyone will have to die today. After all, this place is a maze to those who don't know it. And she doesn't know this place, I doubt she even made it out of the labs by now. And as for your first question Kil, the alarms are not on because I want no one to panic. That counts for the personal as well as her"

"Then what will we do sir?" Kil asked, he didn't look so much relieved by Yamoa's story.

"We will have her traced. After that I will speak with her and bring her back." He said it like it was as simple as buying a bread.

"Si…sir?" Kil started again.

"Kil listen to me, this is not only a weapon, it's also a little girl. Trust me this will be a piece of cake. Now if you'd please be so kind to follow me than maybe you can do something useful in stead of stuttering the entire time."

Yamoa walked out of the room leaving Kil to stand there amazed. After a few seconds her ran after Yamoa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another room in the same building. Though this one was different in every way from the first one. In this room there where all kinds of tables, posters varying from movie posters to science posters, also there where complex computers all over the place. It looked like a combination between a classroom, a lab and a mortuary. The only thing this room had in common with the other room where the walls. The walls where solid things with no single room in them and looked like not even a canon could blow them over.

Inside the room was only one thing that looked a bit alive.

Standing in the middle of the room was a strange creature covered with rags. It stood there as if it was looking for something. It started walking trough the room until it stopped at something that looked like a closet. The creature reached out for it and opened the closet.

Suddenly a tiny smile appeared on the creatures face, though if anyone would be in the room he wouldn't notice it, the creatures face was completely covered by the pieces of fabric that covered it's entire body.

The creature send out it's hand and took something out of the closet. Two simple pieces of clothing came out of the closet. A simple black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. The creature carefully put them down on the ground and started to pull the rags of it's body.

If anyone would have expected anything to be under the rags, whatever came out now was probably the last thing they would expect.

Inside the room stood a beautiful, naked girl. She looked no older than 18 or maybe 19 years old. Her blond hair reached down her shoulders. To say it simple, the girl was simply perfect, she had no flaw on her body what so ever. The only thing that came to the eye was a strange mark on her right shoulder.

The mark however was soon removed from sight as the girl dressed herself in the sweatshirt and the jeans. The clothes where clearly meant for a man, to be specific for a man taller and bigger than she was. They where way too big for her.

However she didn't seemed to mind. She looked happy with her new outfit and she started walking towards a door. She tried to open it, but unfortunately it was locked. She started pulling on the door and suddenly with a strength that could never be possessed by a girl like her or any human being anyway she pulled out the door and threw it into the room.

As if this power didn't astonish her at al she simply walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a group of people had gathered in another room. This room contained all kinds of video screens and computers. Also some phones where installed on the wall. This room looked like a security room, which it in fact was.

The people that where here where all looking at the screens with death fear in their eyes. Suddenly a man walked in, followed by another. Immediately all of the people in the room stood up (if they weren't standing already) to pay their respects for the first man.

"Mr. Yamoa" one of the men in the room spoke.

"No time for formalities gentlemen, now, I sure hope you have located our escaper by now" Yamoa said as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the screens.

"Y…yes sir. She's in level two right now sir, in the western area. We've got her trapped in it right now, but we fear she might destroy the walls and escape to even higher levels." One of the men explained.

Yamoa started to rub his chin. "Mmmm yes, she does have the power to do that. But no worries yet. She is not in full control of her powers right now, they need to be unleashed first and she can not do that alone. However I must say that I am impressed. Level two already, that's way higher than I expected of her."

"What are your orders sir, should we keep her here until we have gathered a team or someone with a shutter?" the same man asked.

"You are a fool. Even our best team would stand a chance against her, she could destroy them in a matter of seconds. And a shutter isn't perfect either. Remember, it could cost us months to be able to activate her again an that will cost us much time and money, I do not want to waste this creature any longer." Yamoa said.

"Sir?"

"There is a connection between this room and the west wing isn't there? Connect me to it, I want to talk to her." Yamoa stared at the screens without even blinking.

"Sir…are you sure?"

Yamoa stared at the man, the man gulped.

"I'll arrange it sir" he said, bowed and started to tick on the computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl who had walked out of the labs was now standing in a dark room. For as one could tell there where no doors within this room, it seemed like a complete mystery how she got in, in the first place. Yet the girl seemed determined to escape, calmly she walked passed the walls to look for an exit.

Suddenly a voice that appeared out of nowhere sounded trough the room.

"Number Eighteen" it spoke.

It was Yamoa's voice, the girl, the one addressed with 'number eighteen' looked up. It was obvious she knew this voice, she had heard it before.

"Number Eighteen, listen to me, I know that you can hear me and that you know who I am. You are locked within this very room. There are ways out of this room, but you are not strong enough to break trough the walls, you will only hurt yourself if you try that." Yamoa spoke to the girl like a father who was patiently explaining something to his child.

"Now listen to me Number Eighteen. You mean very much to me and I do not want to see you hurt. That is why we have to keep you in this room, if we let you out you will run away and that will surely get you hurt, or worse, you don't know the world out there Eighteen. We are only trying to keep you safe."

"Kriga ni shou." Number Eighteen suddenly spoke. "Amankaro di laks grohg no keraq" even though no one was sure what she said, it was obvious she was angry.

Inside the room the men looked at the screen confused. They as well have heard Number Eighteens words and neither of them understood it.

"Sir, what is she saying?" Kil who had entered the room with Yamoa asked.

"I don't know, Number Eighteen can understand our language, but unfortunately she can not speak it. She has developed her own language, but none of our translators have been able to figure out what she is saying." Yamoa sighted for a second. Then he continued to speak.

"Listen Eighteen, I can understand that you are angry. The last experiments have hurt you, I can see that. I was not able to visit you afterwards, otherwise I would have comforted you, and apologized to you for these experiments. But please, you will only hurt yourself more if you continue this."

"Yhoku ny their!" Eighteen shouted, she sounded like a frightened child now. "Imigo dro, awert. Lio."

"Eighteen listen to me please. Behind one of the doors is a unit ready to take you back. They have special slowers, and they will use them if necessary." Yamoa spoke, now a little strict.

Eighteen shrunk together. Obviously the mentioning of the slowers, whatever they are frightened her.

"I can see that you are afraid my dear. But there is no need for you to be in pain. You are like my child Number Eighteen, I never meant to hurt you. All you have to do is walk to the Western wall and put your hands behind your head after that we will send in the unit and they will take you back. If you cooperate and come with them they will not hurt you. And I will come to you tonight, I will bring some food you like and we can go for a small walk together all right?" Yamoa sounded now like a combination between a strict parent and a parent who promised his child some nice ice-cream if the child ate the disgusting sprouts on his or her plate.

Eighteen nodded. Slowly she started to walk towards one of the walls and put her hands behind her head.

"Good girl" Yamoa said to her.

A door on the opposite of the room opened. A sudden intense flash of light entered the room, however Eighteens eyes didn't close like a human would do at such a light.

A group of ten men all heavily armed and dressed in protective costumes entered the room. When they where all in one of them walked over towards Eighteen and was trying to reach her hand. But her would never take it.

It happened in less then a second. Eighteen slapped the mans hand away and threw him on the ground, the other nine man quickly tried to aim their weapons at her, but they where never fast enough. In an incredible speed Eighteen came towards them and hit them all on the ground. Then she ran out of the door.

One of the man managed to get up and reach for his weapon, he shot something at her that looked like a small, fat arrow. But he missed major.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the security room all the people in it –including Yamoa- where shocked.

"Darn it girl" Yamoa yelled. "How dare you."

"KIL!" he said turning around to the man behind her "You have the number of our snipers. Have the snipers on the roof to try to hit her with slowers if she manages to break trough the first level. As for the rest of you, go to the Eastern area, Yui, you said the alarms and order all personal to escape to the Eastern area as well understand?"

All the men nodded, unable to speak.

"Then GET TO WORK!" Yamoa shouted.

Eighteen ran towards the hallways. The sounds of the alarms surrounded her, but she didn't pay attention to them. She had only one thing on her mind. Get the hell out. On her way she didn't see any people, but yet she knew that Yamoa would try to stop her. He would never let her escape.

Suddenly Eighteen jumped up and broke trough the ceiling. She knew she was getting close to her escape. After a few minutes of running she saw a window, probably the only window in this entire building. Without even thinking she jumped trough it. Trough the window she stood up again, she didn't even catch a scratch by the glass.

Eighteen looked up, suddenly she was in a place she has never been before: outside.

It was night, the sky was covered with stars and one crescent moon. She was standing on top of a rock that was in the middle of the ocean, the waters where dark beneath her and where clashing to the sides of the rock.

Even though Eighteen didn't know the words stars, night, ocean, water or rock she understood that this was the way out.

Suddenly she heard a bang in the distance she tried to avoid the bang but it was too late. One of the arrows had pierced itself into her shoulder and was now looking like it was sending shock trough her entire body.

Eighteen fell to the ground and yelled out in pain. She looked up and saw one of the snipers lifting his gun in pride, he had shot her down. She saw people approaching her. She knew they would take her back, back to the dark places, back to the pain.

Eighteen didn't want that. She refused to go back. Gathering all her strength she stood up and walked a few paces back.

"Eighteen" she heard one of the people that were approaching her saying. She was sure it was Yamoa, but she couldn't see him. "Eighteen, don't do this darling, come back."

Eighteen didn't know what to do. Her natural instinct for survival and freedom was screaming at her and suddenly she did the only thing she could think of.

She jumped of the cliff, into the ocean.

The last thing she heard was Yamoa's voice screaming no and the splash of her body hitting the water.

A/N: And, what do you think, good, bad, terrible. Please tell me in a review. I'll write more and more things will become clear about Eighteen and the place she just escaped from.

Love,

dmm


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi my sweets. How are you doing. Please if you read this story, review it. I don't care if you will tell me you hate it or you love it. But say something…..

**Popcore: **Yeah, you where the first. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed it

**Android 18 fan: **Thank you :) You're right. There aren't too many stories about Eighteen. Unfortunately :( I hope you like the chapter.

**Chapter 1**

A lonely person walked on the beach. It was a human, though shorter than the average man from his age. He had some short black hair on his head that started to cover up the six tattooed dots on his head.

The name of this person was Krillin, a Z fighter, one of the earths special forces.

But right now Krillin didn't feel like fighting at all. A few years ago he had fought the most terrifying battle in his life yet. Against a terrible space tyrant called Frieza.

During the battle Krillin had been impaled on one of Frieza's horns, and a little later he had been killed by the same monster. Thank Kami for the Dragonballs. Krillin had been brought back to life, thinking he could finally start a life of peace again.

But fate had another thing in mind.

Frieza was not, as everybody assumed, killed by Goku. He lived, and he was approaching earth. The moment Frieza's ship had hit the ground and he and his father King Cold set foot on earth all of Krillins fears came back. The images where he was pierced by the enormous horn and after that floating helpless in the sky, to explode a few seconds later.

But fortunately the rescue was on the way.

A few seconds after Frieza and King Cold had stepped out of their spaceship Goku suddenly appeared out of nothing. Krillin later learned that he had used his new instant transmission technique. At the sight of Goku Frieza froze.

All of his normal arrogant attitude seemed to fade away from him within a matter of seconds.

It wasn't a long battle, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and finished Frieza and his Father off in simply a few minutes.

And since then, no battle had taken place.

To be perfectly honest: Krillin loved the piece. It was obvious sometime that the Saiyans where bored. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan sparred a lot together. Piccolo never stopped training either, and Krillin was sure that when Vegeta's new born son Trunks would grow up he would train constantly as well.

But Krillin was a human being, though he loved to fight, he enjoyed the piece and quiet life on Kame island as well.

Krillin looked across the endless ocean beside him. He enjoyed the sea. It made him feel calm and relaxed. He also loved to stand in the water while training. Somehow the feeling of the water made him more relaxed and somehow gave him more power.

Krillin turned a quarter and was now fully facing the sea. He gave a small smile and was ready to turn around when he saw something in the water. First he assumed it to be a fish, but then he realized that the fish had to be the size of a dolphin or something. And dolphins never came this close to the chore.

The thing in the water came above for a second again. Any other human being would've never been able to see what it was in such a short time, but Krillin, being experienced in viewing warriors that made movements so fast they where nearly impossible to see, had seen it quit clearly.

There was a human in the water.

Krillin immediately jumped into the water and swam towards the unfortunate person. When he reached the spot where he'd last saw it he dove. He couldn't really see under water, but yet Krillin could feel something that was an arm and a head. Instinctively Krillin reached for the waist and swam back to the surface.

Gasping for breath he merged again.

Krillin powered up and made an enormous jump out of the water back to the beach. Only when he was safely on the beach and had placed the nearly drowned person down did he look at the person.

And once again his breath was taken away, but this time, not by the waters.

On the beach in a rather sad position lay the most beautiful girl Krillin had ever seen. She looked fragile, being rather thin but there was a mysterious thing about her Krillin had never seen in a human being before.

She had blond shoulder length hair and a flawless white skin. It all matched her perfectly. Krillin couldn't see her eyes –they where closed- but he was certain that they would be lovely as well.

The girl was dressed in a pair of pants and a sweater that where several sizes too big for her and she was lying on the beach with a look on her face like she was in the most peaceful place ever right now.

Snapping his mind away from the fact that he just saved the most beautiful women in the world Krillin realized that he had to act quickly if he wanted her to live.

"Come on girl please be alive" he whispered while pushing her on her back. Krillin placed a hand over her chest. He couldn't feel a heartbeat. Quickly he grapped her wrist and started looking for a pulse realizing it would be easier to sense it there. He sighted in relief when he felt a weak pulse beneath her skin.

"That's it, good girl" he whispered again.

Looking carefully now he saw her chest move up and down slowly, she was still breathing.

Krillin gathered a small ball of energy in his hand and placed it over her heart. Suddenly he pushed the energy in.

The girls eyes snapped open.

The girls tried to get up but she fell back immediately afterwards. She looked a little panicked.

"Wow, relax now girl. You must've lost a lot of energy in the water. Just stay down all right. I won't harm you" Krillin said in an attempt to calm her.

"Rio yu hied?" The girl asked.

Krillin looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The girl looked at him for a while, then she nodded.

"Good, now what's your name?"

The girl closed her eyes for a while. After some time she opened them again and she looked at Krillin with a sad expression in her eyes.

"You can't remember your name?" Krillin asked friendly.

The girl shook her head. "Mina….Mina Aitela" she said with a soft voice.

"Mina Aitela?" Krillin asked confused. "Is that your name girl?"

The girl shook her head again. Suddenly she placed her hands on the ground and she pushed herself up. To Krillins great surprise she was able to stand up. The girl shivered heavily, but still she stood on her feet. Another thing surprised Krillin, the way the girl was standing was the way of a fighter. Her muscles where tensed and her body in a defensive position, as if she was ready to fight in case it was needed.

"Listen to me girl, you're cold. Very cold I can see that. If you don't get help you might get sick or die. A friend of mine can take us to his house very fast ok? We'll get you warmed up and fixed up with some food all right?" Krillin suggested.

The girl was standing in front of him, looking like she didn't trust him at all. But suddenly she nodded.

Krillin smiled. His mind focused on a certain power level. It wasn't a hard power to find. It was different from all of the other powers at earth, plus it was in an area with relatively few people. It took Krillin less than a few seconds to track the power down.

When he found the owner of the power Krillin opened his mind Goku, come quickly. I need your help Krillin thought with all of his heart.

A second later Krillins best friend was standing next to him.

"Krillin, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Goku please take us to your home. I saved this girl out of the water, but I'm afraid she's not doing well.

Goku looked passed Krillin at the girl that was behind him. It was a pretty sad sight, she was beautiful but also seriously underweight and messed up.

Goku stepped forward and placed his hand on Krillins shoulder. "Krillin, make sure you hold her ok?" Goku said.

Krillin nodded, he extended his hand. "Don't worry, just take it" he said after seeing the frightened look in her eyes.

The girl took Krillins hand. The moment she took it the trio vanished.

A/N: Well. What do you think? Good bad horrible. Pleasepleaseplease let me know in a review. You can say anything to me :)

Love

dmm


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you reviewers (though there aren't too many reviewers lately, I still love you guys).

**Chapter 2**

"Well?"

It was one simple word, but it was amazing how a person like Yamoa could make it sound harder and more terrifying than a thunderstorm.

Yamoa sat behind his desk. His face looked neutral, but anyone who looked into his eyes could see the immense anger behind them. This, and some knowledge about Yamoa, would be able to scare even the bravest of all men.

Yamoa was at first sight a normal looking person, yet he was ruthless. He had a duty, and he would complete it no matter what. He wasn't afraid to sacrifice a lot of money, a lot of time and a lot of lives to achieve what he wanted. So many people who tried to oppose Yamoa had 'mysteriously' disappeared.

Because Yamoa was careful. Anyone knew that he had the blood of at least thousands of people on his hands, no one could ever proof that. Yamoa had the best assassins in the world under his commend. People that where able to take down others at crowded places and still leaved no trace of evidence or witnesses what so ever.

Yet, despise the fact that they all knew this, the group of people standing before Yamoa looked strangely relaxed. Inside however they where shaking their pants off and wanted to run away as fast as possible, they didn't show it.

"We have just received a report from our divers Sir" one of the man spoke, not completely able to hide the fear in his voice. "They have scanned the ocean around this place for 10 miles yet no trace. We still have radars scanning larger area's and we expect reports from them in 45 minutes Sir."

Yamoa sighted. Some of the men gulped, but no one was brave enough to take a step back or forward.

"Very well" Yamoa said. "We shall wait for the radar reports to come in, though I do not expect any results. The chances are high that she has been sucked away by the power of the ocean. And if that's the case she could be more than a hundred miles away from here."

"D…do you think she's dead sir?" The same man who spoke in the beginning asked.

Yamoa glanced at the man. His face looked no longer neutral but angry. Suddenly he slammed his hands on the table. "FOOL! How CAN you even ask such an idiotic question. This is not a person who has fallen from a ship. This is the most dangerous weapon in the world running around freely we are speaking about. Not even all the greatest force in this universe can kill her!" Yamoa's words where enough for all the men in the room to take a step back now.

In a magical looking way Yamoa's face turned back to normal.

He sighted. "Leave, all of you. I need time to think."

Without asking any more questions all of the men left the office, obviously happy that they could go.

Yamoa was left behind in the office. His face in the same emotionless state as it has been most of his life.

* * *

Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Chichi where looking in amazement to their strange new houseguest.

After they had arrived at Goku's house Goku and Krillin had put the girl in a chair and wrapped a warm blanket around her. Right now she looked perfectly happy, looking from the chair in amazement to the house around her, like she had never seen anything so pretty.

"So erm…you two found this girl in the middle of the ocean?" Chichi asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, Krillin did. I just brought her here" Goku replied. Clearly he was unsure of what to do right now.

"So erm..would it be ok if she staid here for a little while?" Krillin asked to Chichi. "Until we find out who she is. And if she's recovered a bit."

Chichi nodded. "Off coarse, the poor thing. Look at how thin she is. I'll go and make some dinner, and she can sleep here tonight. After that we'll see what we'll do with her."

Goku smiled after Chichi who disappeared into the kitchen. "She loves taking care of others" Goku said.

Gohan nodded. Krillin was simply still staring in amazement at the lovely girl who was sitting in the chair. Gathering his courage he moved towards her.

"Hey girl" he asked softly. "Chichi is going to make some food, are you hungry?"

The girl simply stared back at him with a blank expression on her face.

Krillin looked unsure of what to do right now. "Erm..hungry?" he asked again "Food you know. Something to eat."

Suddenly the girls eyes lit up. Like a small spark appeared in them. She nodded enthusiastic.

Krillin smiled "I thought you would be."

Chichi came back to the living room carrying a bowl.

"It'll take some time before dinner is ready. I found some grapes. Maybe she wants to have these before it's done" she said handing the bowl to Krillin. "I'll go and cook again."

Krillin walked over to the girl and handed her the bowl. She simply looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Here" Krillin said trying to give her the bowl again "Some food, for you."

A little doubtful the girl took the bowl. She wrapped her hands around it and looked at what was inside it.

Chichi had filled the bowl with a royal amount of grapes, enough to hold a person busy for at least 30 minutes. The girl kept staring at it. As if she was unsure of what to do with the grapes.

"Go ahead" Krillin said in a kind voice "Eat them, they're nice."

Carefully the girl took a grape from the bowl and put it into her mouth. Slowly she started chewing it and swallowed it. Clearly she enjoyed the taste, her face lightened up a bit and she immediately started picking another grape from the cluster.

Krillin smiled, happy that the girl got some food and was eating now. He was watching her with absolute amazement. The girl was now took the third grape from the cluster, but the way she did it was odd.

Her movements where a little weird and unnatural. Not clumsy, like she didn't knew what she was doing, but graceful, yet in such a way that the movements seemed impossible to create for a human. Krillin watched it in awe when he was hit by Goku.

"Close your mouth" his best friend whispered to him.

Krillin hadn't even noticed he was staring at the girl with his mouth open.

"Goku, do you…?" Krillin started.

Goku nodded. "There is something weird about this girl, yet I'm unsure what it is. She doesn't seem stronger than an average human, but the way she moves is….weird."

Suddenly Chichi's head appeared from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready guys, come on."

Krillin looked shocked "that fast?" he asked himself.

Chichi walked into the living room "Trust me Krillin, if you are living with two Saiyans in a house and they are training most of the time, you quickly learn to cook fast. This was actually a slow one for me."

"Oh all right" Krillin said softly. "Hey girl, are you coming, dinners ready?" Krillin asked turning around to the girl again.

The girl shook her head and lifted the bowl of grapes, showing that she wasn't ready with them yet.

"But don't you want anything else?" Krillin asked.

She shook her head again.

"Oh off coarse she wants something else" Chichi said as she walked over towards the girl. She took the bowl away from her and placed it on the table. The girl looked a little surprised at first, and then hurt.

"Come on honey, you can't survive on grapes alone. Trust me, once you've tried my cooking you'll never want anything else." Chichi said to the girl.

Chichi took the girl's hand and lifted her off the chair and towards the kitchen where dinner was served. The girl walked after Chichi in surprise.

Everyone sat down at the table that was filled with enormous amounts of food.

"Wow Krillin" Goku said "You should bring drowning people in here more often. Even for Chichi this amount of food is amazing."

Chichi looked flattered.

"Well, start eating" Chichi said.

The minute she said it Goku, Gohan and Krillin began to fill their plates with liberal amounts of food and started wolfing it down. Chichi put a normal, human portion on her plate, the girl however was sitting at the table, staring at it in disbelief and doubt of what to do right now.

After some time The four other people at the table realized that the girl wasn't eating at all.

Goku, who was sitting rather close to her, began to fill her plate with some food. After he was done he put it in front of her "Here" he said in his normal, kind voice 'eat it, it'll do you good."

The girl took her chopsticks from next to her plate and carefully started to bring food from the plate to her mouth. Again in that graceful, inhuman way. The moment the food touched her mouth her face lightened up again like it had done when she tasted the grapes for the first time.

She started to eat, a little faster now. Once again enjoying the taste.

"That's better" Chichi said satisfied.

Considering the amount of food on the table, it took the five people a rather short time to clear out the table and make it free of food. Gohan and Goku ate their normal Saiyan amount of food, an amount that could feed a small school, Krillin ate more than an average human being, and Chichi just ate a human amount of food.

The strange girl had ate three plates of food and it looked like it had done her well. Her cheeks where getting a little colour and she looked a bit more alive than before.

"So, did you like it?" Gohan asked kindly to the girl.

The girl nodded happily. "Rio kai nyue" she said.

"Erm..I guess that means she liked it" Gohan said a bit unsure.

"Hey, do you know your name already?" Krillin asked.

The girl looked down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Krillin said softly. "Mina Aitela wasn't it huh?"

The girl shook her head again.

"How about we just call you Mina for now?" Krillin asked "Until you remember your real name."

The girl looked at him, a bit confused. But after some time she nodded.

"Great!" Krillin said happily.

The girl, now Christened as Mina left out a yawn.

Chichi grinned "I guess we should all go to sleep. Mina can stay in the guestroom. And Krillin, you can stay here if you like."

Krillin smiled. "Thank you Chichi."

Chichi stood up to prepare the guestroom. Not knowing, that by letting in this girl, she had let in another, dark adventure.

* * *

A/N: Please review people. If you read it (and I know that more people read it than reviewed it) send me a review. You can send anything! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you reviewers. I love you….

**Chapter 3**

The lands where dark. The sun had set and the cloudless skies where covered with stars and a crescent moon. All over the country people had gone to bed, resting to prepare themselves for a new day. Somewhere you would see a late partying person walking on the streets, ready to go home.

Also there where wanderers on the street. People without a home, a safe and warm place to stay. They where still looking for a place to rest, and empty hut, a couch, a shelter, anything was welcome for them. But even if they where poor, they where still peaceful.

The night was so calm that it made you wonder why mankind has always feared the dark and it's secrets.

The answer to that question would soon be given.

Over the ocean a group of strange looking helicopters flew. Their shapes where different from any other helicopter, or machine know to human kind what so ever. The reason these machines had these shapes where to perfection their abilities to move, it made the machines quick and graceful in the air. Also since the shapes where unknown, the machines would not be spotted by normal radar systems, making the machines unnoticeable, strange, deadly flyers in the night.

The machines scanned the area very carefully. Not a singly fish in the entire ocean remained unnoticed. If you would be hiding from them, there would be no place where you could hide. They would find you in the waters, in the skies even under the ground would you be found by them.

These strange machines are the reason that normally spoken every single human being on this planet could be tracked down and – if needed- destroyed within a few hours. You shouldn't try to start counting how many people in the world would look up into the sky in terror every time they would hear a helicopter, afraid that it was one of these machines that has come to claim their lives. It is also pointless to begin to imagine how many people these machines have found already. People that where after that moment never found again, people that haven't even left a body.

These machines and the people within it have claimed thousands of lives already. And the number would still grow.

But this night, something unusual happened. The machines right now flew over the chores, and if on some magical comment they all turned around and flew back to the ocean, back to whoever send them. The machines couldn't find their target. Though it made now difference to the machines. The people inside where not too happy, for they would have to face the wrath of the person that controlled all of the machines and people, and it would be a terrible wrath.

Miles away, deep into the safety of the forest a group of people slept, unaware of the killer helicopters that flew back to their home base. If you saw the group sleep, you would never guess that these people have seen more battles in their entire lives than most armies together.

The people looked so peaceful. All of them sleeping, with closed eyes and soft, relaxed faces. Yet things are not always as they appear to be. These people where warriors. People that have defended this planet for many ages, and will continue to do that many ages from here. These people have died to defend the planet, have watched friends and loved ones die and seen horrors that most of us wouldn't even see in our worst nightmares.

These people where part of the Z-fighters.

Goku, Gohan, Chichi and Krillin where each and every one of them warriors. Chichi rarely fought these days, but don't piss her off, or you'll realize that she isn't a weak little housewife.

But even these experienced warriors sometimes could be deceived. Even they didn't see danger the moment it walked by them.

For the problem about danger, is that it's beautiful. People want danger in their lives, and so somehow they attract it. Even those who desire lives of peace and quit, will be tempted by danger, the moment it sets foot on their doorstep.

The Z-fighters had let in danger. They embraced it like a friend. They could be responsible for the destruction of the entire planet if this danger is unleashed.

The only problem is that the danger was asleep. Just as peaceful as the Z-fighters where. And that the danger had no idea that it was dangerous. The danger was locked in innocence, and was begging to be released, but it couldn't be. It was trapped.

* * *

A man fell down.

His eyes where wide and shocked. Not very shocked, he expected this, but his fear for it kept him from truly believing it would happen to him.

The man was dead before he hit the ground. A bullet had penetrated his heart, it was a quick and painless death, yet it was still death, and that sucked.

Yamoa sat behind his desk, the gun still smoking in his hand. His face was cold and emotionless as usual, it looked nothing like the face of a man who had just shot another man.

This was one of those rare situations where Yamoa didn't care about witnesses or something like that. The people in this room would never betray him, he controlled them, he owned their lives, so he could do with these lives as he pleased.

The other men in the room gulped. They all feared for their lives. They didn't feel sorry for the man who had just been shot. He was the leader of their mission and he failed, so he had to pay the price, that was the way things went here.

If you worked for Yamoa you quickly learned to put away your emotions an care only for your own life, not for those of others.

"Mr Sakaei" Yamoa said in a cold, emotionless voice.

One of the men in the room visibly paled and gulped "Y…yes sir" he said.

"You shall be the new leader of this team from this moment on. Your old leader had failed me and has been taken care of. Do I make myself clear." Yamoa said the words in a soft, dangerous tone.

"Yes Sir" the man answered again.

"Very well" Yamoa said "the first thing I shall do now is remove your team from this mission. This mission is clearly too much for you, so I shall need a better team for this. Mr. Sakaei, the first thing you shall do in your higher function is to call our base in the northern mountains. Tell them to send the FBI-group over here, say that I will need them and that the group will receive further instructions here, understand?"

Even though it was a lot of information in a rather short time, it was very much understandable. It wasn't that difficult either, since under Yamoa you do what you where told to do and nothing else.

"Yes sir" Sakaei said one more time.

"Then go!" Yamoa said again.

Sakaei bowed a bit and then ran out of the door. Only when he was in the hall he realized that his hard was beating with an intense rate, like it was going to beat out of his chest. So many shocks had happened.

He had expected his leaders death. That happened if you failed a mission. However he did not expected himself to be named as the new leader. This position gave him incredible power and a pretty nice raise of salary. However it also put his life in more risk than it already was.

And the FBI-group. Sakaei gulped, Yamoa was willing to unleash his best men. Whatever this mission was, it was clearly important to Yamoa, very important.

Meanwhile in the room Yamoa sat behind his desk. The rest of the group was still standing in front of him, they didn't had an order to leave yet, so they wouldn't leave. Suddenly Yamoa looked up at them.

"The rest of you, get out of my sight!" He snapped.

All the men bowed and stormed out of the room, it couldn't be more obvious that they where very happy to leave.

Yamoa sighted in his room. He knew that he made a radical decision that would probably cause some gossiping within the building, but he had no choice.

The FBI-group.

It wasn't really their name. He guessed that no man knew what their name really was. The FBI was a name given to them in the hallways by employees when they thought the bosses weren't listening. It was a very appropriate yet insulting name.

To the common people the 'real' FBI was a mysterious and often though powerful government organisation dealing with the most dangerous of criminals and saving the world from evil terrorists. While in fact they where nothing. Just a group with simply more rights than the police and dealing with a bit more powerful criminals.

Yamoa sniggered. Even his lowest team was much and much higher than the 'real' FBI. But he preferred that to be unknown to the world.

No, what he was about to unleash was nothing like the FBI. He was about to unleash some of the most powerful people in the world. People trained in all the martial arts know to this planet. People who could make a flower deadly if necessary. If anyone could complete this mission, it was them.

Well….there was one who could probably complete it even better. There was one who could find her without an effort. But he would have to get a lot more desperate, before he would unleash him….

* * *

Breakfast was often said to be the most important meal of the day. It made your body start, it would give you energy for the rest of the day and it was simply a relaxing and nice way to start.

In the Son house the breakfast was also an important ritual. Two Saiyans who where always hungry, let along after a whole night of not eating, loved breakfast.

Chichi walked towards the table carrying the two final bowls of rice. As she sat them down in front of Krillin and herself everyone attacked. Even Mina started to learn to eat right now and clearly enjoyed her breakfast.

When the table was cleared –which didn't took too long- everyone helped to set the dishes into the kitchen. Krillin offered to help Chichi do the dishes but Chichi was very dedicated to do it all by herself.

"Hey Mina" Goku said. "Do you want to go outside? We could tech you some martial arts if you like?"

"GOKU NO!" Chichi yelled. "Don't even think about it. She's just a human being."

"Aw come on Chi. You're human to and a great fighter. And besides. Look at how the girl moves, she's born a fighter."

"I better not have you bringing in wounded people mister." Chichi said sternly.

"I won't" Goku said with a smile. "So Mina what do you say? Up for a fight?" and he raised his fists in the air and pushed them forward, like boxing.

Suddenly Mina started to nod enthousiastic. "Ore ni uy!" She said.

"I guess that means yes." Goku said. "Krillin, Gohan. Want to come?"

"Sure" the two said together.

"Goku I'm off to the city in a few minutes. Please keep things a bit normal. Ok?" Chichi said.

"Sure dear. Have fun!" and the group had left the house.

A/N: So, what will happen during the sparring match. Will the Z-fighters find out that Mina isn't just a human being? And what about Yamoa, what will he do to get his way? Continue to read and you'll find out for sure. Please review guys! Anything is welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hides away in shame

Sorry guys, I've been too busy to read a story, let along write one. Please forgive me……

Thankies to my reviewers, I love you.

And for those curious. All your questions will be answered sooner or later.

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful day. A day that you would find in a fairytale or a children's book. Blue sky, chirping birds, a smiling sun, the whole crappy package. The mountains and the forests around it where a source of life. All sorts of creatures lived there, from the most tiny bug to the most enormous dinosaur.

Only one place within the mountains was empty. There where very little trees there, but even less animals. In fact there where no animals there at all. They all avoided the place like hell. Which was a very wise thing to do.

This area was after all the natural training habitat of some of the Z-fighters. Which means that if you would be there, you couldn't be certain if you would make it out of it alive. People flying, explosions, people being slammed into mountains and rocks flying around where in fact very common here. So in order to survive, all animals where thought by there parents to avoid this place.

But today there was some movement. A group wandered to the forest. No. This group wasn't stupid or something, this group consisted of the Z-fighters. This group came here to train, to fight.

The group consisted of 4 people….well….people. If you would look closely you would notice something odd about them. In the front walked a tall man with a haircut that looked like he has been in a hurricane and after that put really strong hair gel in his hair. Next to him there was a boy, about 12 years old, also with a spiky haircut. Behind them there was a man noticeably shorter than an average man his age, and behind them there was a young looking girl. Of all of the people here she looked the most normal. But looks can be very deceptive.

"All righty. I think we're here don't you?" The tallest man suddenly asked.

The boy next to him nodded happily. "This is it dad. Look the mountain over there still has the mark from where you slammed Piccolo in it three weeks ago."

"Oh yeah" the man said again. "Man it's a wonder that thing is still standing."

"So Mina" The shortest man asked nervously "This is where we usually train, you like it?"

"Uy!" Mina said.

"You kinda look like a fighter, have you trained more often?" The tallest man asked.

The girl looked at him confused.

"I don't think she understands you Goku" Krillin said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out how much she knows" Goku replied. He walked over towards Mina and stopped in front of her. "All right Mina, I'm going to attack you slowly, see if you can block me ok?"

Mina nodded. Apparently she understood the words attack because her body suddenly tensed. She put one hand up to protect her head and another to protect her body.

Goku moved his fists forward rather slow and weak for his doing. With a simple movement Mina avoided them. Goku moved again, Mina made a few movements which ended up with her either avoiding or blocking Goku's attacks.

Meanwhile Krillin and Gohan where staring at the couple in amazement. Sure it was true that Goku wasn't even exposing a shimmer of his actual power but still, very few humans would be able to keep all of Goku's attacks away from them. And very few humans would be able to move like she was doing at the moment. It didn't even look like fighting, it looked more like she was dancing. Her movements seemed natural, graceful and magical at the same time.

Goku smiled. "Very good, you're amazing. Now try to fight back a little ok?"

Mina nodded again.

The dance between the two warriors became even more intense. Goku started to attack more fiercely and was moving a lot faster. Meanwhile Mina wasn't just blocking attacks but she was sending punches and kicks towards Goku as well. It was obvious that the attacks could never hurt him, but still, they where pretty fast and powerful for a human.

Suddenly something happened. Goku's Saiyan blood made him a little too enthusiastic and he send a punch towards Mina that no one could even see. When the speed of light finally caught up with Goku's movements it was obvious that Goku had hit Mina's nose. But there was something weird.

In stead of being on the ground crying out in pain Mina just stood there, looking surprised and a little shocked.

Krillin and Gohan where looking terrified. That punch should've at least broken her nose, if not worse, but it looked like she had nothing.

Also Goku looked afraid. He wasn't aware that he was fighting so harsh. He tried to speak, see if Mina was all right. But before he could speak something happened.

Mina ducked.

She grapped Goku's arm which was still forward from the punch and pulled it sending Goku towards her. She tried to make Goku fall on the ground but he reacted quickly and escaped, landing behind her.

Then suddenly Mina turned around and kicked. Sending Goku, who was said to be the most powerful being in the universe, flying towards a mountain and slamming him in it.

* * *

The mall was a busy place. Very different from the life in the mountains where you where surrounded by animals, trees and nature, here you where surrounded by cars, shops and people. Chichi moaned as she parked her car.

True, she liked shopping, but the mall simply wasn't her place. She grew up within the mountains, and that is where her heart would always be, not in the city surrounded by crowds and cars.

But duty called, and even though the Sons could get a lot of their food from the mountains and the forests, some things just had to be taken from the mall. Whenever she was there Chichi took as much groceries as possible with her so she didn't have to go to it again for a long time.

It took her almost an hour to get everything she needed. She walked again towards her car with bags filled with supplies she and her family needed tot eat. As she started to load her groceries in her car she noticed a weird group of people staring at her. It where five men standing in front of a van. They where all wearing normal clothes however something about them gave Chichi the chills.

She quickly continued to put her groceries away when the men walked over to them. Chichi wanted to get in her car and fly away quickly but the men had reached her already. One of them stood in front of her. It was an average height man, yet he was strongly build, like a soldier. There was something rather noticeable about him: he had a scar from one side of his mouth to the other, covering nearly half his lower face.

"Miss?" the man asked in a kind and soft voice that seemed unnatural for him.

"Mrs it is." Chichi said in a firm voice.

"Mrs. forgive me. We would like to have a quick word with you is that possible?" the man asked.

"What is it?" Chichi replied. She didn't like this man. His weird appearance and the soft voice made him look like a psychopathic killer.

"We are looking for someone. A girl. A very dangerous fugitive that has escaped a secured place two days ago. We believe that you have been near her." The man said calmly.

"Why do you think so?" Chichi asked.

"We have our ways to find escaped criminals Mrs, and we have detected her near your house. You must understand that if you help this person in any way you are punishable by law. And also you are seriously endangering your family by keeping her in your home. If you help us catch her however, we can provide you with the necessary protection, so could you please tell us where this person is?"

"I am sorry sir but I believe you are mistaken, I am not housing any criminal or what so ever. And I haven't seen a girl near my home so please leave me be" Chichi's voice was still under control, but sounded a bit shocked anyway.

The man smiled. "If you say so ma'am. But know, that this criminal is not as innocent as she looks. She is a fugitive and a danger to society. She can kill without regret or trouble. So think again, if you really haven't seen her."

Chichi shook her head. Quickly she got in her car and flew away, leaving the group of smiling men behind.

* * *

Silence.

Not a word could describe what just happened.

Everyone was just staring at it. As if the couldn't believe their own eyes. Like all that has happened in the past few minutes had been a stupid dream, a bad joke or simply a hallucination.

Goku, the person who had defeated Frieza, who was a Super Saiyan and who could fight everything there was has just been slammed into a mountain like he was nothing, by a girl.

Goku slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Slowly he flew out of the hole he had made in the mountain towards his friend and son who where staring at him like her was a ghost.

Mina trembled. Apparently she also had a hard time believing what she just did. "Orye, orye, orye." She stambeled. No one knew if that meant "Oh my God what have I done? Sorry! or simply Hahahaha!" but they all suddenly looked at her.

"Goku, are you all right?" Krillin said not removing his eyes from Mina.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Goku said. "What just happened?"

"I don't know" Gohan answered in a barely unnoticeable voice.

"Orye!" Mina yelled suddenly and she ran away, crying.

"Mina!" Krillin yelled and he tried to run after her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Krillin" Goku said. "There is something not normal about her."

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I sensed her strength" Goku said "When she kicked me I sensed her strength go trough my entire body. This girl is strong, stronger than any of us. Stronger than me. Stronger than all of us together. I don't know what she is, but she is not human."

* * *

A/N: Please review and I'll try to have another chap over around X-mas.

Love you all.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi Sweeties. Thanks for all of your reviews and I'm sorry this chapter took so long.

Oh and choksantos: I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm writing as much as I can and I'm afraid that I can't do any more. A lot of things take time from me and I'm writing as much as I can.

I don't feel like I'm spoiling it, good things take time right? Have fun reading :D

And Android 18 fan: thank you for all of your sweet reviews. I'm afraid that I can't write so much longer chapters. I simply have on my mind what I want in a chap, and keep the rest for the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy the story.

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean she is not human?" Krillin asked unbelieving. He and Gohan looked over to Goku who was now sitting on the ground.

"I don't know Krillin" Goku replied. "But you said it before, there is something weird about her. And when she kicked me, God the power she possesses is amazing. It's beyond everything I have ever felt before in my life. It can't be human, no human being would be able to handle this kind of power they would die within a matter of seconds."

"Then is she an alien like us dad?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know son. I don't know. But it's weird, somehow I get the feeling that she doesn't know her own power either. She looked so shocked and afraid." Goku tried to stand up, but obviously he was still a little blurry from his trip into the mountain earlier and he fell down again.

"And there's another thing" Goku said "her power, it felt so dark. So full of pain, anger and destruction. Like the power is only to destroy, I can't explain it, it felt terrible."

"Do you think she's evil Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know Krillin. Her power certainly isn't good, but what she is, I don't know. Whatever it is we need to figure it out before she hurts anyone, including herself." Goku finally managed to stand up and stay that way.

"We should go after her" Krillin said. "If she really is as strong as you say she is then we shouldn't leave her alone in the forest. We need to bring her back and figure out who she is." Krillin tried his best not say: 'what she is.'

Goku nodded. "You're right, we should go after her. As soon as I can feel my body again" he said while trying to get up again.

"Let me" Krillin said. "I'll go after her, perhaps too many people will freak her out. You just stay here and relax. I'll find her."

"Are you sure Krillin?" Gohan asked.

Krillin only nodded in reply.

Goku looked at him, a little doubtful. But he eventually nodded, giving his permission. Krillin turned around, running into the woods, after Mina.

He looked around. Running fast, yet taking in anything that was around him. No human being could manage to run at such speed and even if they did, they would see everything around them in nothing more than a blur. Krillin however could do it. He was trained to do it. So see every movement, to sense every breath.

Me needed these powers to search out his enemies, but in this case, he wasn't sure what he was searching out. He wasn't sure if Mina was his enemy.

_"I don't know Krillin. Her power certainly isn't good, but what she is, I don't know."_

Goku's words echoed trough his head. Krillin suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his heart. What if Mina was evil, what if she was an enemy and she would hurt his friends. Krillin would never be able to live with that. He brought her in, he caused this, it was all his fault.

Krillin shook his head. No! This was not the time for doubts. Whatever Mina was he had to find her and fast. These forests where dangerous, and Mina herself was dangerous as well.

Suddenly Krillin stopped running. He spotted a movement somewhere between the trees that did not possess the shape of any animal he knew.

He looked closer. It was a small figure cuddled up, it's knees near it's face and mumbling something.

Mina.

Krillin walked over to her slowly. She was saying something to herself, but Krillin couldn't understand it. When he approached her he could see that she was completely covered in dirt. Her clothes, her face her hair. It was all dirty. As if she tried to dig a hole in the ground and disappear into it.

"Mina" Krillin said softly.

She suddenly looked up, very frightened.

"Orye!" she said again. "Orye, orye, orye, orye" she whispered.

"It's ok" Krillin said softly assuming that she was apologizing or something in that direction. "Goku is fine, you haven't hurt him. He's all right now. Come on, we'll take you back to our home."

"Nuyte riu kjy?" she whispered.

Krillin didn't know what it meant, but suddenly he heard a voice. The voice of a child coming from very far away. "Please don't hurt me" the voice was terrified and pleading, much like Mina's was right now.

Krillin smiled to her and stuck out his hand. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either."

Mina looked up to him with her icy blue eyes. Krillin felt paralyzed. Gods she was lovely. Suddenly she gave a small smile. She pushed herself up a little but she didn't stand up completely. She stopped somewhere halfway bringing her face equal to that of Krillin and suddenly she moved forward and gave him a small kiss, leaving some dirt on his cheek.

After that she stood up completely. "Home" she whispered.

Krillin looked more shocked than ever. "Eh, yeah, hehe, home" he said softly. After that the couple walked back.

When they arrived back at Goku's house everyone was silent. Neither Goku, nor Krillin and Gohan spoke during the journey home. But all of them watched Mina in the corners of their eyes. Mina was simply staring at the ground, looking like a child who was ashamed of what she did.

There was clearly some tension between the group, but no one dared to break the silence.

Chichi was awaiting the group. She stood outside of the house her arms crossed around her body and looking very worried.

"What happened?" She asked when she saw Mina (and Krillin's cheek) covered in dirt.

"Nothing honey we just had a small accident with mud, nothing bad" Goku said smiling.

"We should put you in a bath Mina" Krillin said. "I don't think Chichi would want you at her table like this, right Chi?"

Chichi smiled. "Come" and she stuck out her hand towards Mina "I'll take you to the bathroom and make sure you'll be all clean again."

Mina looked a little hesitating but she accepted Chichi's hand and followed her towards the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Chichi to fill a tub with warm water. Mina looked at it like she had absolutely no idea what it was.

"Come on, take of your clothes and get in" Chichi said kindly.

Once again Mina looked like that was an incredible stupid suggestion but she undressed herself anyway and got into the tub.

"Did the boys throw you into a mud Poole or something?" Chichi asked. "You are completely covered with dirt."

Mina shook her head but she didn't say anything.

Chichi took a sponge and started washing the dirt of Mina's body. When she arrived at her right shoulder she froze. "What do you have here?" Chichi asked in a whisper.

Chichi moved her hand forward to touch the mark but Mina turned around. She just shook her head.

Chichi smiled. "Ok, I'll think you'll manage. If you are clean, there are some nice clothes here for you, and a towel. Just come down when you want to ok?"

Chichi left the bathroom, leaving Mina alone in the hot water.

Downstairs Goku, Gohan and Krillin where discussing today's events. Nobody knew exactly what had happened today, or if they could trust Mina. All of them where sure that Mina would never try to hurt them, but they where afraid that she might do it anyway.

Suddenly Chichi came down.

The three men stopped talking, fortunately Chichi was no idiot.

"Talking about her I guess?" She said. "I've got some thoughts on my head as well."

"What hun?" Goku asked.

"I met some people in the city today. Strange people. They said they where looking for a girl who was as they claimed a dangerous fugitive. They said that they've spotted the girl with us."

"Do you think…." Krillin started.

"Mina? Who else is near us. I didn't tell them anything though. I got a feeling that they weren't telling me the truth. These guys where so creepy, it's hard to believe that they where cops or something." Chichi replied.

"So someone is after Mina, but we don't know who?" Goku said.

"Another thing" Chichi said "When Mina was in the tub I spotted a mark. She has the number eighteen on her shoulder."

"A tattoo?" Gohan asked.

Chichi shook her head. "No, no tattoo. A brand. It's been burned into her shoulder somehow. Don't know what or why or how. But someone branded this girl."

* * *

Yamoa was still sitting at his desk, staring into nothingness. Suddenly the phone rang. He simply picked it up and held it by his ear. He nodded a couple of times even though the person on the other side probably wouldn't see that.

After a few minutes he smiled.

"All right" he said. "You have my permission. Attack the house tonight. Don't worry about the victims. Just do whatever you need to bring her back. Alive."

After that he hung up.

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please review me…


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Please forgive me for the delay. Been so busy lately. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you all the sweeties that reviewed. Love you all.

**Chapter 6**

Everything was calm. Within the mountains stood a little house, just big enough for a small family. It was usually calm there at night. The inhabitants would sleep and all that could be heard was the sound of the animals that lived within the mountains that came out at night.

Right now everything seemed the same as always. But if you looked closer you would notice that things where different, very different. The inhabitants of the house where asleep as always. But this time there where more people in the house. A young girl and an adult yet short man where sleeping in the house as guests.

Not only within the house where differences. Around the house things where not normal either. The usual animals that would come out for food at night where not there. They avoided the area as if they knew something was wrong, that something would happen. They where right.

A sudden explosion could be heard. The sound it produced was hard and nearly made the house shake. After the explosion came a blinding light, like someone let 10 suns rise at the same time in the middle of the night. Right after the light a group of men followed, all of the dressed in heavy protective suits and armed to the teeth.

They wore glasses to cover their eyes, to protect them from the sudden light.

The men ran over to the house and kicked in the door. They spread themselves across the room when suddenly the inhabitants appeared. First came a man jumping from the upper floor and landing in a circle that the intruders created. On top of the stairs a woman and a child remained. From another room downstairs came a short men and a girl behind him.

The intruders loaded their guns and aimed at the inhabitants of the house. However no one shot. It was as if they all waited for an order.

"Hold your fire men" one of the intruders said. "No unnecessary victims."

"What do you want?" the man who had landed in the middle of the circle hissed. "This is my home and unless you want to get yourself hurt I suggest you leave at once."

The man who was clearly the leader of the gang chuckled. "Tough guy I see. Tell me do you really want to risk your wife and son's life with that arrogant attitude of yours. We promise that we won't shoot anyone here, all we want is to get what we came here for."

"And what it that?" Goku asked already knowing the answer.

"We want the girl you keep here" the leader looked at Mina who was standing in the door opening trembling. "This girl is a very dangerous fugitive, I believe you have sensed her power haven't you? She can not remain here but must be brought back to the secured area she escaped from."

Mina started to tremble harder. She slowly shook her head.

Goku gulped. He was facing an intense dilemma. Mina never looked dangerous to him. She never looked like she wanted to hurt anyone. But somehow these men where after her. And these men didn't looked like they where small boys. Could he let them take Mina, or would he risk his family's safety for a girl who might be dangerous after all?

Two of the men had started walking over towards Mina and they both took an arm. Mina tensed. Krillin wanted to power up and stop them but he was stopped by Goku's voice.

"Krillin. No!" Goku said.

Krillin looked at Goku like her was insane.

"We can't do anything. These men are from the government. We can't do anything against that. We have to let them take her back."

"Smart choice" the leader said and he nodded towards the two men who held Mina.

The two men started to guide Mina towards the door. Another men took a injection needle from a bag and looked ready to inject Mina with whatever was inside it.

Mina struggled a little, but she wasn't strong enough to fight the men.

"No!" she suddenly shouted. "Krillin!"

She turned around to face the small man that was standing helpless behind her. Her eyes filled with tears and started pleading. "Krillin" she whispered "help me!"

Something snapped in Krillins' mind. He knew that he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but he did it anyway.

He jumped up and tore the two people who held Mina away. He threw them across the room. The other men tried to aim their guns at him but Krillin was too fast and he all knocked them out without trouble. Goku was staring at him in disbelief.

"Krillin…what are you..?" he began.

Krillin shook his head. "Not now, we have to get some place safe. Let's go!"

Krillin lifted up Mina in his arms and flew out of the window. Goku sighted but he took Chichi and followed his friend, Gohan quickly came after his father.

Krillin had to think quickly. Where would he go? Bulma's house was big and protected, but it was also widely know and not exactly secure. Kame house was perhaps small and not protected by guards and security systems, but it was unknown, and people who didn't know it would never find it.

Kame house it was.

Krillin quickly started flying in that direction. He looked at the girl in his arms. Her face was shocked and frightened.

Krillin started wondering if he wasn't simply a complete moron. This girl was a fugitive, the government was looking for her. But still, she looked so innocent and sweet, so pure and scared. How could she be dangerous in anyway?

"Krillin!" he heard behind him. "What on earth are you doing?" Goku was cranky.

Krillin sighted "I'm doing what I have to do" he whispered, knowing very well that Goku could hear him with his strong Saiyan senses. "I can't do anything else Goku, I'm sorry."

Goku shook his head. But he followed anyhow.

* * *

Inside Goku's house the group of men slowly woke up. Krillin never hit them very hard so they weren't unconscious for a very long time. However they did all look a bit messed up and confused, as if they where unsure of what exactly just happened.

The man who had been the leader of the group angrily kicked against a chair that was in front of him. "They've escaped" he hissed. "I'll check for new orders."

"That won't be necessary Mr Sakaei" an cold voice said from behind him.

Everyone in the room froze.

Yamoa was standing behind them.

"Sir" the leader named Sakaei said "When did you…?"

"When did I get here?" he repeated "Oh I only just arrived when you and your team where taking a little nap."

"Forgive us sir. We where knocked out by a man, he was unnaturally strong and he escaped with the target." Sakaei failed to mention that the man he was talking about was only half his height.

"So I see" Yamoa whispered. "I never wanted it to come to this but I fear I have no choice."

All the men in the room paled and tried to crawl back a little.

Yamoa smirked at the sight of their fear. "Don't worry my useless soldiers. I'm going to find a person that can actually find this girl and bring he back to me."

Yamoa took his cell phone and dialled the number. He waited for a while until he heard a reaction on the other side.

"Yes, it's me" Yamoa said "I want him, and I want him now. Get him ready." After that he hung up. He turned around and walked away from the confused and terrified group of soldiers.

* * *

Krillin was sitting in a chair downstairs at Kame house. Goku walked over too him.

"The girls and Gohan are asleep" Goku said softly.

Krillin didn't react.

"Krillin?"

"I'm sorry Goku. I'm sorry I get you into so much trouble and making you run. I'm sorry."

Goku smiled "We'll make it trough again, we always do somehow."

"What is she Goku? Why are these men after her?"

"I don't know."

"I have to protect her. I can't do anything else, something inside me is yelling not to give her up to these guys and to protect her from them."

Goku didn't react.

"I love her Goku."

* * *

Yamoa was back in his headquarters. But this time he wasn't in his office, he was in something that looked like a dungeon. It was a messy place with lots of medical equipment, yet it was absolutely no hospital. It was simply a terrible place meant to keep people imprisonment.

A group of scientists awaited him, they all stood in front of a wall to which a man was chained.

Yamoa hold still in front of them.

"Sir" one of the scientists greeted him. "We have him as you ordered but…."

"Move" Yamoa said.

All of the scientists moved away from the wall giving Yamoa a view of the man. The man was a big mess, his dark hair hung messy around his face. His clothes where torn and his arms which where visible where covered in cuts and bruises.

"You have been harsh with him" Yamoa whispered. "I told you to be careful to my babies."

"Sir I can assure you that we have never done anything that would endanger him….but…"

"Shut up" Yamoa said now a little harder.

At the sound of Yamoa's voice the man on the wall stirred. He lifted his head, when he saw Yamoa he started to pull his chains and yelling.

Yamoa smiled. "You still hate me I see? Very well."

The man started to scream something in an odd language sounding very much like the language Mina had used.

"Listen to me!" Yamoa said in a harsh voice and he took the man's head in his hands.

The man's blue eyes looked at him with pure hatred.

Yamoa simply smiled. "I have a mission for you. And you are going to like it."

The man growled.

"Don't be so childish, don't you want to find your sister?"

The man suddenly froze at that sentence. He looked at Yamoa with disbelief in his eyes.

Yamoa smiled. "Good, I see I've caught your interest. I need to find your sister number Seventeen, and you are going to help me."

A/N: Please review. I'll love you if you do…..I'll try to update, well dunno when. But I'll do my best.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Forgive me for taking so long. Blame my evil school. And thank the Ouzo (a Greek drink) that I'm able to write and have inspiration :P

Thank you reviewers. I love you people 3

Oh and soon I'll try and catch up on some of your stories as well. Haven't been reading for too long, so I have a lot of reading to do…

**Chapter 7**

He stood in the doorway. He knew the room, it wasn't strange to him. He lived her, he slept here every day. He was supposed to know the room, to know every part of it. But somehow this night the room was strange.

Nothing was like it once was, the room had a strange glow around itself. And it was all caused by the angel in the bed.

Krillin sighted. He saw her blond head emerging just from beneath the blankets. She was breathing softly, clearly asleep.

Krillin turned around, leaving the girl alone in the room.

This wasn't the first time he did this tonight. And is certainly wouldn't be the last time. He was so worried about her, that she would be attacked by those men again that he kept checking up on her even though he knew no one would be able to get into Kame house unnoticed.

Krillin was facing the door. Closing it softly so he wouldn't wake anyone, her or the other people in the house. A soft, kind voice came from behind him.

"Krillin, what are you doing to yourself buddy?"

"Nothing" Krillin said without turning around.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Krillin turned around facing his childhood friend.

"I'm just checking if everything is ok. There are people after her and I just can't…"

"You just want to see her Krillin, and that's understandable. But please, don't do this to yourself. Don't fall for someone who may not be human or who is this weird."

"You are both weird and not human Goku. And you have a nice relationship."

"You know what I mean Krillin. For all we know this girl may in fact be a criminal or something. And if you've fallen for her you'll only fall apart after that. Just protect yourself a little bit."

"Goku, I've never been this in love with someone. I've had crushes, and I've liked some girls. And I've had some relationships. But all of them combined where nothing to what I'm feeling right now. It's like I'm on fire and drowning at the same time. It's stupid I know, but I can't help it. It's happening and I don't know how to stop it. Don't even know if I want to stop it."

Goku looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. He was happy, that Krillin had found someone he loved. But he as terrified that Krillin would be hurt beyond anything if this girl couldn't love him back or something.

"Be careful buddy" Goku whispered.

Krillin nodded, turning around again to face the girl once more.

* * *

The night was dark, in front of the little house in the woods stood and entire group of people, but a person needed to have good eyes to spot them. It was a group of soldier like men, dressed in costumes and carrying weapons of all kind. In the front of the group stood Yamoa, he was holding a remote in his hands. Next to him stood a boy, dressed in a simple outfit and carrying no weapons he kinda fell out of the group. Still all the men where looking at him with terror in their eyes.

"Number Seventeen" Yamoa spoke. "She was last seen here, I want you to go after her. I know that you can track her down using that crappy twinbond of you, so do it. But know that we can also track you, so don't think about running away." Yamoa smiled at the boy.

He just nodded in reply. After that he turned around, and ran away into the forest. After a few metres he jumped into the air and flew away.

Yamoa looked at his remote, as if doubting about something, then he tucked it in the breast pocket of his jacket and smiled again.

Keep him on the screen every second. I want to know where he is. And have teams ready to go after him, understand?"

A man next to Yamoa nodded and started calling with his cell phone, shouting a few codes trough it.

Yamoa turned around and walked towards one of the helicopters that where standing on the field. He got in and the rest of the group followed. As quickly and silent as they appeared, they moved out of the forest again.

* * *

Krillin was sitting at the roof of his house, facing the east. The sun was rising, colouring the sky in so many colours that it took his breath away. Suddenly he heard something behind him, he turned around quickly to see Mina standing behind him.

She was dressed in a shirt and a pair of pants, both way too wide for her, but somehow it made her look gorgeous. She would look gorgeous in anything.

"Sit?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Sit? Can I?" she pronounced the words like she just learned a few sentences, like a foreigner trying to communicate.

"Ow, yeah, off coarse, sit down please" Krillin pointed next to him.

Mina walked over to him and sat down, she smiled at him.

Krillin blushed. "Can you speak our language now?"

Mina shook her head. "Can't, just few words" she said smiling. "Thank you, help for."

Krillin smiled back "You're welcome."

"Do you want to have some breakfast or something, are you hungry?" Krillin asked. I can get you some if you like.

Mina shook her head, "Sun, beautiful" she said.

Krillin nodded. "She's lovely isn't she, I come here a lot to relax, the view is amazing."

Mina looked at the sun again, after that she looked at Krillin. They both stared a few minutes into each other's eyes, Krillin gulped. Gathering his courage he lightly touched her face with his hand. Mina looked at him, first surprised, then she relaxed a bit.

She moved forward to him, taking his hand and pressing in tighter against her cheek, she moved her own hand forward, stroking his cheek with her fingers. They sat like that for a few seconds, or maybe it where minutes, hours, weeks, it didn't matter. Time had no meaning to the two young people in love now.

They pressed their lips on each other. First lightly, than a little tighter, finally being lost in and intense kiss.

After what seemed like forever they moved away from each other. They both smiled. "Uje ny" Mina whispered.

"I love you too" Krillin answered, not knowing that Mina had spoken to him in her own language which he wasn't supposed to understand, somehow he did.

Krillin looked into Mina's eyes. Trying to read them, he used to be very good in this little trick, knowing what people really meant just by looking at them. First he saw her blue orbs, like the sky on an icy winters day, she pressed them together a little. Then Krillin saw it.

Nothing.

It seemed impossible, but it was true, Mina's eyes had no story behind them. They where empty, like the eyes of a doll. Goku was right: she wasn't human. Krillin blinked, breaking the connection.

Mina held head oblique, looking a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you startled me" Krillin said. "Your eyes are unlike any I've ever seen. It's a bit scary."

"Sorry" Mina whispered. "Not hurting I want."

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't hurt me, it's just…"

Krillin was stopped by a sound on the roof behind them. Both turned around, on the roof stood a boy, about the same age as Mina. He looked up at the pair of people in front of him. "Noka" he whispered.

"Noko?" Mina whispered as well. She stood up and walked over to the man. After standing in front of him for a few seconds she fell into his arms. "Noko, ny Noko."

"Noka" he answered back.

The started to talk in the weird language in intense speed. Both of them asked questions, both of the gave answers. Krillin stared at the pair for a few minutes. It was amazing how much they looked like each other, as if they where family.

Suddenly the man turned a little, baring his shoulder by removing his shirt from it. On his shoulder was something that looked like a chip. Mina stepped back in shock first. After that she moved over and touched it. Staring at the man with question in her eyes, he nodded.

Mina tore at the chip, removing it from his shoulder, taking some flesh with her as well. She threw the chip at the ground.

The boy turned around, his shoulder bloody. "Yue!" he said.

Mina turned to Krillin with sadness in her eyes. "Forgive me" she said. "Do not follow, you'll hurt you."

After that Mina and the boy jumped into the air and flew away.

Krillin stared at them in shock first. After that he started to tremble, and after that he started to shake, than he yelled. "Mina!!!" she shouted "Mina come back!!!"

No response.

Krillin sank to the roof, lost, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Goku jumped on the roof.

"What's wrong? Krillin what's wrong, is something going on with Mina?" he asked.

"She left, there was a boy, and they flew away" Krillin whispered.

Goku wanted to ask what boy but he had no time for a small helicopter landed beneath them on the beach. From it jumped a small group of men, followed by one other man in a suit.

"Not those guys again" Krillin hissed.

The men ran over to the chip and took it from the beach. "Sir, they've taken away the chip." He said.

"Damn" the man in the suit cursed. "Get back, we'll track them using other means."

"Oh no you will not" Goku said. He had jumped down from the roof and the beach and landed beside the man in the suit. "Something is going on in here, and you are going to explain us what it is or we will seriously hurt you."

"How dare you" one of the soldiers shouted and aimed his weapon at Goku. Goku took it in his hands and broke the weapon to very tiny pieces.

"I can do that to you too you know" Goku said smiling.

The man in the suit straightened his tie and jacked. "Very well, I will explain things to you, if you help us find the androids."

"Androids?" Krillin asked.

"Androids" the man answered.

* * *

They where sitting at the table. The man in the suit, two soldiers stood behind him, the rest remained outside. Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Chichi where sitting at the table as well. Everyone was silent. The man straightened his tie again, even though there was nothing to straighten.

"My name is Yamoa. I am the head of an organisation that has existed since, well forever. We outreach any kind of control from outside. We do not belong to any country, land, religion, group, or part of the world. We exist beyond that. We are not controlled by governments or what so ever. We control ourselves, and there are very few people that know of our existence, and most that do know die within an hour."

The group of people at the table started at him like he was an idiot.

"If you wish to ask what our purpose is, we have none. We only live to control. Without us, the world would fall into chaos very soon even though no one knows that. We create all sorts of machinery, weapons, computer programs and use them to keep the earth stable even though no one knows it. And after we feel that those things are old enough, we'll bring them into the world. Exposing them as 'inventions' even though they have existed for over 20 years with us."

"The girl, that you have been hiding, is also one of our creations. She and her brother, are two highly advanced androids created to become warriors. We wanted to see if we could create advanced soldiers, sparing human victims in war. We have had sixteen failures so far. These two, numbers Seventeen and Eighteen are the first to work properly."

"You are crazy" Krillin hissed. "She is not just some robot, she can't be."

"Oh you are very right. They are much more than just robots, they are something way beyond that, but that is beside the point. What is the point is that a little while ago number Eighteen managed to escape our laboratories. She broke out of the most guarded and isolated place on this planet, and got into the human world. That's where you people found her, and hid her from us."

Krillin growled a little.

Yamoa gave a small smile. "What you must understand is that these two are dangerous. We unleashed number Seventeen only to go after her and find her, but now he has managed to escape as well. The two of them are and intense threat to the people. They are weapons with no kind of feelings, emotions or moral. We don't know what disaster could come upon the world if they discover what they can do."

"You monster" Krillin hissed "you think you are so smart and holy, you're nothing more than a common crazy scientist. You have no right to call these two weapons. They have the right to exist."

"Do you think so" Yamoa said smiling. "Well perhaps this will change your opinion. Inside these two is a power source so powerful, it could destroy this galaxy. We thought that the machinery inside them would keep it stable, but in the past few months, we've seen it grow. And in the last 4 hours it has grown to unsafe heights. Within 6 hours, it will become so unstable that this planet will not survive it."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Goku asked. "Take them back to the labs and restabilize it?"

"No" Yamoa said. "There is no way to restabilize it, if we find the two beings we will destroy them. It's a decision I made only fifteen minutes ago. But it's the only way. We must destroy them or they will destroy all of us."

"NO!!!" Krillin shouted. "I don't believe you. I don't care what you say, but I will not let you hurt Mina!"

"Mina huh?" Yamoa said. "Let me guess, you named her that after she said Mina Aitela?"

"How do you…?"

Number Seventeen and Eighteen developed a secret language together. So they could communicate without us understanding it. Mina Aitela is the only word we managed to translate. It's not her name, it's what she is. It means perfect weapon."

A/N:

I truly hope you enjoyed this. Next episode will be the last, I think. What will happen? Has Yamoa told the entire truth, or is something more going on…….Please review and please just shoot me if I'm not fast enough updating. I hope to have this finished in the beginning of July.

Love you all!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you reviewers, I love you all. And please forgive me……

**Chapter 8**

A small drop of water fell on the table, followed by another and another one.

Krillin was crying.

He knew that it was stupid, he knew that it was pointless, he knew that it didn't get him any further, but he couldn't help doing it anyway. It was like his mind had turned into a great storm, filled with thunder, and rain, lots and lots of rain.

Krillin had been sitting like this for half an hour now. Mr. Yamoa and his crew had left after they gave their horrible explanation. Number Eighteen and Seventeen, no, Mina and her brother where about to be destroyed.

It was them or the planet, them or 6 billion other innocent people. Krillin knew that it was the best thing to do. If you had to choose between two and 6 billion the choice was easy, in theory it is anyway.

In real life, things where never easy.

Krillin looked at the table, a small puddle of water had formed there from his tears. Krillin scanned the room trough his watery eyes, making the room look like it was full of fog.

Goku was in the room, he was standing against a wall, arms crossed and lots and lots of pity on his face. The others where upstairs. They couldn't bare to see Krillin cry this much, knowing that they where responsible.

After Yamoa left Krillin wanted to run after Mina, warn her about her horrible fate and protect her. But the others wouldn't let him go. They decided that it was for the best that he stayed here and that things would go as the way they where supposed to go.

Mina was a robot, nothing more. And that robot formed a treat to the world, so she had to die. It was not like they where killing a human being, it was just a robot.

But Krillin knew that it wasn't true, Mina wasn't just a robot. She was real, she had kissed him, he had loved her, he still loved her for crying out loud. And he had to stay here in stead of saving her.

Something had to be possible. The Dragon, the guardians, anyone had to be able to help her. Why did they all accept this like it was nothing.

Krillin started to look at the table again, it was the only thing he could do right now.

"Krillin" Goku's voice came.

"Goku please don't start it. Don't say it's for the best, or it's the only way or something like that. Just don't."

"Krillin I want you to go after her." Goku said.

Krillin looked up from the table. Goku was standing in front of him right now.

"I can't promise you that things will become ok after that, I won't help you and I won't protect her from Yamoa, and I can't promise you that you will do that either. But I thing she deserves a chance to tell her part of the story. Yamoa may have told us what she is, but she alone can tell you her side. Only she can do that."

"You'll let me go?" Krillin said.

"Be careful buddy." Goku replied.

Krillin smiled, and like a madman he jumped out the window and flew after Mina.

* * *

A group of men was hiding in the forests, weapons ready. They where all well trained military men. All of them obeyed orders without question and all of them where willing to die for the greater good. They knew that their boss had made the right decision by ordering them to kill the monsters. Even though they didn't knew the whole story, they knew that they where protecting the planet, and that was enough for them. Two lives in exchange for 6 billion, a fair trade.

One of the men looked at something that looked like a radar, he made a few signs in the sky and the group followed him.

Fifteen minutes later they found their targets. Two youngster sitting on the forest ground, not aware of their surroundings or of he people around them.

The man who had looked at the radar a little while ago started making signals in the air again using his hands, not making a single sound. His group started to spread out trough the forest, surrounding the two youngsters who where still sitting very quiet on the ground.

One of the two started talking in an odd language, the other one replied. The men in the forest seemed not to understand the language, yet they tensed as they heard the two speak.

All of them began preparing their weapons. It didn't take more than a few seconds for them to do. However, it made a sound. And that sound was just enough.

The two youngsters on the forest grounds jumped up, both of them ready to fight. The men surrounding them aimed their weapons at the youngsters, but it was too late already. The two had jumped in the air, ready to fly away.

"Shoot them!" the leader shouted.

The men began firing, however the two could easily avoid the strange small objects that where shot at them. They flew towards each other and after that they flew away.

The leader of the group said a few rude words and started taking out a phone. "Targets number Seventeen and Eighteen are flying North West. Their expected goal is the ocean, we are following but send more crews."

The group of men packed up their weapons and ran towards the helicopter they had left earlier.

* * *

"Ky ni uta?" Number Seventeen asked.

Eighteen simply nodded in reply.

The two where now hiding in a great collection of rocks somewhere near the ocean. It wasn't really a cave, but it might as well have been one. They where completely invisible form anyone outside, even from the ocean you couldn't see the two.

Eighteen stared over the ocean, trying to remind how it was to float there, completely helpless. But all she could remember was Krillin. The way he pulled her out of the water, gave her a place to stay, gave her food, kissed her.

Even when she closed her eyes she wasn't filled with the usual nightmares, all she could see was him. What had that guy done to her?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. Her brother was looking at her, he didn't say anything, but she could see it in his eyes, he knew, just like she knew it.

They where dying.

Suddenly the twins where frightened by a terrible explosion, destroying nearly all the rocks surrounding them. Eighteen jumped into the ocean, it had after all saved her before. She wanted to scream to her brother that he had to do the same thing, but the moment she came back above water she saw him.

In stead of going down, he went into the air. But the flying rocks blocked his sight and he couldn't see the enemies coming.

He was first hit in his right shoulder. The object hitting him was tiny, but deadly. It was a small arrow, especially created to take him out.

The next arrow to hit him went in his leg, after that one followed in his heart. He turned his head, his eyes saying only one thing: "run!"

Eighteen could only scream as she saw her brother being killed by the horrible arrows. But she understood the message in her eyes and she dived underwater. There she screamed again. A power rose inside of her, a power she never felt before. And suddenly she emerged from the water, and with a speed even too fast for a superhero she flew away, leaving the men alone with her brother's body.

* * *

Krillin's hand moved to the left side of his chest. Suddenly he felt an intense pain in his heart, as if someone had done something terrible to him. But he knew this wasn't his pain, it was Eighteen's. She was in trouble, and somehow her knew where to find her.

He turned south in the air and began to fly, hoping that he would reach her in time.

It took him less than five minutes to find her. She was sitting on a mountain, dangerously in the open. He landed beside her, she turned around and smiled.

"Mina.." he began.

"You know what it means by now, I suppose" she replied.

Krillin nodded.

They both where silent for a few minutes.

"You can ask me" Eighteen said. "I know you want to."

Krillin smiled, he looked down at the ground, as if somehow ashamed, then he blurted it out: "what are you?"

Eighteen smiled back. "Do you really want to know?"

Krillin simply nodded.

"I used to be human. I was born, together with my brother about nineteen years ago. Our mother died giving birth to us, so we where raised by our father." Eighteen gave a sigh. "We where never normal kids, strange things happened around us. The closed on which the cookie jar stood broke down once, for instance. Or a plant that looked like a monster at night died without any explanation. My father thought it was coincidence, but it wasn't, and there where people who found out real soon about us."

Eighteen was silent again for a while.

"My father got visitors once, strange men who asked questions about us. They pretended to be doctors, coming from the local hospital, wanting to do some tests on us because they where concerned about our health. But my father didn't trust them, he threw them out. We where four that day, and after that we where followed."

"The men where everywhere, sometimes obviously, sometimes hidden. But they where always there. My father tried going to the police several times, but he had no prove so they couldn't help him. But even with the men we had a fairly happy time together. But when we got older, things got worse. The strange things became scarier. Cars that woke us up at night had accidents. People that where mean to us got sick. We never wanted it to happen, but somehow it did. And when we where five years old, it went terrible wrong."

My brother and I where bullied at school by the other kids. Most of the time we coped with it. But this time things got worse. The other kids started throwing stuff at us, calling us names, the teacher couldn't ignore it any longer and she made some of the other kids stay, and our father talk to their parents. I'm not sure how it exactly happened but it turned into a fight. My father was shouting, the parents where shouting. My brother and I tried shutting it out, but we got so scared and angry. Things started falling down, the entire place began to shake, and then the place broke down. We destroyed the entire building without realizing it, and everyone in it."

Eighteen held her hands in front of her face for a while.

"It was a disaster. So many people where dead, my brother and I where unconscious. Don't know what exactly happened after that. But my brother and I where taken. The men who followed us took us someplace, to protect the rest of the world against us. They did all sorts of tests on us, they didn't even know what we where, but somehow they managed to figure out what was wrong with us."

"Apparently there is a power hiding within us. A strange power that has only one purpose: to destroy. History has some records of strange accidents and deaths occurring around our ancestors. The power is genetically transmitted, but because it is so destructive, most people bearing it don't last long. My brother and I are the last in the world. The group that held us captive saw potential in us. If they managed to control our powers, they could turn us into dangerous and powerful weapons. So they started turning us into androids."

Eighteen stopped talking once again. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"It began with a few small operations. But it soon got worse. The put stuff in and out of us daily. At night we where put in a small cell together and watched by camera's. We developed a language together, to prevent them from hearing what we said. I forgot to speak the normal human language a long time ago, but somehow the memory came back to me."

"When we turned twelve, our powers had developed incredible. We where trained into martial arts, and even the strongest masters couldn't beat us. The combination of our powers and the mechanics into us made us unbeatable. But the people there where afraid that we would rebel, so they split us up. If we behaved properly, we where allowed to see each other once a year."

"After a few more years I couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the fear, it became too much for me to take, and I escaped, jumped into the ocean, and well, you know the rest."

Krillin simply looked at her. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. What could you say to a person who had suffered so much?

"Eighteen…Mina…I"

She smiled, "thank you Krillin. You've shown me some wonderful things in the past few days. You've given me so much, more than anyone has ever given me. And I'm really glad that you helped me."

"I can still help you Mina, we can hide together, and figure out a way to free you from all of this"

Eighteen shook her head, "no, we can't."

"This power inside me Krillin, it's growing, it's becoming instable. And in less than one hour, it'll destroy this entire planet. The only way to stop this power, is to stop the person bearing it."

Krillin shook his head "No, that's not true. We can use the dragonballs, the dragon will be able to free you from this power."

"Free me perhaps, but he can't destroy it. So it'll search for another bearer and the same thing will happen, but I'm the last person bearing it. If I die, this evil will be destroyed for good."

Krillin looked at her. "No, no way. That's not fair and I won't let you, you don't have to die Mina you don't."

"I know it isn't fair Krillin. I love you, and if this would be any different, we could've been great together. We could get married and be together.."

Eighteen was crying now.

"We…we could have a beautiful baby girl, and grow old. And I'm sure that it can happen in another world, but not in this one. Every moment that I live I put this earth in more and more danger. If I have kids, they will spread this evil across the planet even more. Don't you see, I have to die."

"I won't let you" Krillin whispered.

"Kiss me" Eighteen said.

Krillin looked at her for a moment, then he placed his lips upon hers. For one brief moment they both where truly happy, away from the world and all the pain. Just away, and together. Eighteen gave a small sigh.

"I won't let you" Krillin said between the kissed.

"No, I know you don't" Eighteen replied. She pressed her eyes together real tight. "Forgive me" she whispered. She moved her arm, and with one quick blow to the head Krillin lay still on the ground.

She stood up, looking at him. The only man she ever loved apart from her brother and father. The only lover she has ever had. She gave a smile, and after that she jumped into the air.

* * *

The beach was completely silent when Eighteen landed there, even though there where hundreds of people on the beach. The men tensed as she landed, she looked up to them one more time seeing their frightened faces and their enormous weapons. She gave a small smile, and a single tear fell from her eye.

One of the men shouted something. After that a flash of light came and hundreds of tiny arrows flew towards Eighteen, she looked up again, seeing the faces of her brother, her father and Krillin, then, nothing.

* * *

Mr. Yamoa was sitting in his office. He had made a mistake, a terrible mistake. His main goal should've been to protect the planet. In stead he nearly destroyed it. He knew that they where coming. The people that helped number Eighteen would come, demanding more information. If things would get really bad they might even expose him. He had to prevent it.

The safety of the world came first. And there was only one last thing he could do to achieve that.

He looked at his computer and typed in a few codes.

The message on the screen was bright green.

"All systems and buildings will self destruct in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ……….."

The end

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this story.


End file.
